Even A Rose
by Ohesotte nani
Summary: The Darkness is in everyone, but some more than others. When a certain amount of pain is inflicted it is released. Who will save her? two Bodies, two minds, one soul, one heart
1. ..Act.One..Part.One..

Hi! This is a _____x______ fic. Can't tell you. :P They were always my favourite couple, so here it is. The very first _____x_____, enjoy!  
  
"speech"  
  
*** changes POV  
  
'thoughts or memories'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Would life be different if I never met you? If I never stepped onto the hot sand of the small beach? It's really hard to tell. If I didn't meet you would I still have this pain in my heart? Or would it go away?  
  
I never felt this way. I was rude, obnoxious and just plain mean, but you put up with me. You gave me kindness where other people never could. You gave me meaning in this life.  
  
You were always proud, your pride almost bigger than mine. Yet you never seemed egotistic, like me. People gave respect twords you because you helped eveyone, at a price though. You wanderded the Earth searching for something you already found, something that you have. If only you knew.  
  
I remember the day you left, I wars going to tell you. Really, I was. But there was the whole celebration of having Claire back, I never got time alone with you. My sister swept me away the moment everything calmed down, I never told you.  
  
Now, three years later I wait. I wait in the large castle filled with my everything I could ever need. I had invaded serveral weaker countries. I'm getting closer to world domination, but there's one question I ask myself every day. Would you be proud of me? Would you accept the person I beacame?  
  
***  
  
I'm an ass. I can tell you straight up. I've done some pretty nasty stuff in my life to get where I am today. But when I met you weapons and fame didn't matter anymore. Gold and pretty woman didn't matter to me. All I wanted was you, yeah right. You were a princess, soon to be queen. You had princes all over the world offering you the most expensive [relics] in the world.  
  
I had my pride. If it wasn't for it then I would find myself crawling to you, blurting out every bit of emotion I have. You were weird, really weird. Mean, nasty. Then why do I have this feeling when you go away.  
  
It hard some nights. Sitting by the fire, waiting for you. I remember that one night when you did come by in Carona. We talk what seemed like for hours, and that's when I knew. That's when the feeling surprised me.  
  
Whe you left. I was really fucked up that day. I had it all planed in my head. I was going to tell you, then you told me the same. We were going to travel the world together, but my damn pride. There you were, standing with your sister. I could have walked up and said, 'Can I talk to you for a second.' But I didn't. I didn't.  
  
When I travel I hear rumours about you. Invading countries and starting wars. But that's not you. The dark soul that I had first met was doing that, not the one I saw when we talked at the campfire. The dark soul that took over you when you were fighting. The ravaging, blood thirsty and barbaric one. If only they knew the real you, if only. 


	2. ..Act.One..Part.Two..

"Mint! Mint!" screeched a angry Maya. "Did you trash the pumkin crops again?"  
  
I looked at her and tried not to giggle, "Maybe."  
  
You should have seen the look on her face. It looked liked something crawled up her ass and died. Maya's face turned a beet red, clenching her fists up into tiny balls she stomped off into the main hall.  
  
I looked back at the book that I was reading. 'The Adventures of Adventurers', lame title I know. But it was the closet thing I had of hime. He had left it down on the beach when he had left.  
  
One of the butlers came in the door. Dressed in a stiff suit and tie, his old age was showing. Creasing wrinkles were forming on his once smooth skin. I should hire a new one.  
  
"Prince Hugo is here to see you, Your Majesty." he said. If there was any wind I think his frail body would colaspe under the force.  
  
I nodded and dismissed hime. Another one. In the last week I had had 15 princes proposs to me. 15! Each offering [relics] and other divine treasures. If I was 89 and breathing my last breath then I would prbably still get the same amount of offers. They didn't want a wife, they wanted an alliance.  
  
They wanted there little kingdoms to be protected from my firey rath. Pathetic really. Marrying someone because they want protection, weaklings. Each person that proposed I declared war on. You think they would learn by now.  
  
I got off the fluffy velvet chair and made my way to the main hall. Dressed in a dark violet gown, I was stunning if I so say so myself.  
  
Prince Hugo. Hugo. Sounds like a circus name. But there he was. Dressed in awful pea green clothes, his stomach round as a pumpkin. Disgusting.  
  
"Good evening Milady," he said in a phony English accent.  
  
Who did he think I he was? Duke? He grabbed for my hand with clammy fingers. Trying to kiss it. I pulled away in digust. He had dark brown eyes that I would nromal find attarctive, but on a chubby face like his it was just gross.  
  
"May I ask how you are doing tonight?" he said, giving a short bow.  
  
"No," I said bluntly.  
  
If he was going to ask me then I was going to make it hars. I caught Maya giving me the 'Don't you dare." look. He stumbled back startled and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" he said, afraid of what I might say.  
  
"You just did."  
  
I love this. The fear in his eyes. The horror of how I was acting. He probably was from a far away country. Oblivious to the rumours about me. I had got the nickname 'Ice Queen' from a lot of foreign countries.  
  
His face went a bright red, a lot like Maya's. Storming out of the palace I could hear him mumbling under his breath. Maya walked up to me and started screaming.  
  
"He came from a distant counrty Mint! We could have got a lot of money if you would have married! Also counting a new peice of land!"  
  
I gave a little snicker that only made her even more mad. "We're going to get the land anyways Maya. You forget that I am going to take over the world!"  
  
With that I stromed out of the main hall. Great. I made a great dramtic scene for the spying press. I was going to be in headline again.  
  
The people of my country agree with my ruling. There are very little crimes, probably because of the strict rules. The taxes are a little higher than most places, but the land was rich and full of wonderful crops.  
  
I made my way into the garden and looked around. Thousands of roses and other delicate plants that she couldn't remember the name of. The marble steps were spotless, along with the whole garden.  
  
"He was disgusting," I said disapointed. "He stormed out a lot sooner than I thought."  
  
I shrugged and continued to walk down the garden path. The press would come and swarm me any minuete. Wanting every deatil, and I would give them that. It was extremly boring at the castle. Since my adventures for the [relic] had failed she had given up. Rue and the others had gone there seperate ways, everyone.  
  
The once stranger filled my mind again. Why wouldn't he go away. The thoughts of his warm laugh and weird weapons invaded my memory. Him.  
  
World domination.  
  
His confidence in the world. Him and that yappy dog of his. What was his name? Johnny Wolf, I think.  
  
World domination.  
  
It never ceased to amaze me at what he would get mad at. I remember when I ate his Meatballs on the way to Gamul Forest. He had been so ticked that all he got was this pumpkin crap to eat.  
  
WoRLd dOMinAtiON  
  
My head hurts. A buzzing soud erupts, creating chaos everywhere. The garden slowly disapeered and darkness surrounded me. Everywhere.  
  
WORLD DOMINATION.....  
  
Help....me....please.... 


	3. ..Act.One..Part.Three..

She was displaying one of her temper tantrums again. Stroming wildly around the house breaking things, Mint was more agresive than usual.  
  
It had happened almost two years ago. We had a party, im memory of the brave people that sacrificed themselfs for us during our search for the [relic]. Something had been bothering her that day.  
  
She seemed so happy when we were going there, babbling about some guy. But then we got there. She looked around for a person, obious he wasn't there. Asking everyone there, they all told her that they couldn't get in touch with him.  
  
Storming out of the party, she disapeered for weeks. Finaly returning to the castle. If only she knew. There were so many people that loved her. Why couldn't she see? Dispite the way I act twoards her she means the world to me. After all, I've had to put up with her for all 17 years of my life.  
  
Then there was Klaus' family. They were out mak shift parents. We used to visit them, now it's just me. We do a lot of funding for them, helping them search for artifacts. We even put a museum up for there discoveries.  
  
Then there was Rue. Mint, being the oblivious bitch that she was can't see the afection he has twoards her. It's hard to believe. Everyone thought that he and Claire would get back together, but they ended up having a brother sister relationship. If that annoying mystery man wasn't occupying Mint's thoughts then her and Rue would probably have gotten together.  
  
I heard a crash as another priceless vase fell to the ground. Palace guards had long given up in controling the rebelious pricess. If only she could settle down and find a Prince to marry, or even better. Rue.  
  
***  
  
It felt as if my heart stopped. I couldn't breath anymore. Johhny Wolf looked at my with his giant violet eyes. I gave him a soft pat on the head as I tried to control my breathing.  
  
She needed me. She was hurting inside, again. The feeling had errupted almost two years ago. Whenever she hurt, I hurt. Some times it was annoying. But all in all it gave me something to do. See her.  
  
Me and Johnny Wolf traveld in the Ultra Pulsar Typhoon Omega (I hope I got that right). We had been in almost everywhere, except one place. So that's where we were going. It was hard, but I had to do it. She was hurting, and I had to help her.  
  
The wind raced thorugh my hair as the water splashed around the edges. We would arrive in about and hour. It seemed so long, yet so short. IU was nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
After and agonizing hour, we arrived at the large capital of Tran (what was her kingdom called? I just made it up) People were running around the town. It was peaceful, unlike some of the towns I've seen. Perhaps it was because they didn't have to live in fear of war.  
  
Nobody was poor. The first thing I noticed. Buisiness suits and diamonds were fashioned on almost everyone. The resturants were big and had twenty dollar salads. It was quite scary. I didn't expect it to be so big, there for I didn't bring enough money.  
  
I made my way to the palace. Gold trimmed and decorated in diamonds, I realized how much I didn't fit in. The gurads looked at me, but let me pass. Which was a shock. They were at war with several countries, I could have been a spy.  
  
Maya was there. Screaming at a guard for some unknown reason. Shaking her fists in the air, her face was beet red. Looking aover at me, she quickly forgot about the guard.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, looking at me like I was a peice of dirt.  
  
"Is Mint here?" I asked.  
  
She seemed shocked. What? Was I supposed to say, 'Is Her Majesty Mint here?' I dont' think so. Never in a day of my life have I been formal. Never. It's just not me.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she asked. "Are you another Prince?"  
  
"No." I stammered. "I'm just an old friend."  
  
Johnny Wolf barked around the palace. One of the guards tried to pick him up to put him outside. But the small dog rewarded him with a loud snap, followed by blood.  
  
"Damn dog bit me!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up!" replied Maya. "You are a gurad, not a child. So stop acting like one!"  
  
I instantly regreted coming here. It was aboiuosly a bad time, a horrible mood littered the air.  
  
May turned to me and gave me a smile. "May I ask your name?"  
  
"Rod. I replied. And that's Johnny Wolf." I said pointing to the small dog.  
  
"Rod. Mmmmm. . . OH!" Maya started up a ridiculous giggle. "Your the one that my sister likes."  
  
I could feel my cheeks flush at the statment. She liked me? That would male things a whole lot easier.  
  
"Well," she said. "Mint is, mmm, I think the garden. Yes! She had another tantrum."  
  
She pointed my way to a large door and I entered. A wonderful garden stood before me. Roses and other flowers were neatly placed. Cool marble stones created a pathway.  
  
Following the steps, I could hear someone arguing.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Upon getting closer I notcied Mint. Holding her head kneeling on the floor.  
  
"I don't need you anymore!"  
  
I walked up closer. "Mint?"  
  
She turned her head in my direction. "R-r-od?"  
  
I kneeled down and tried to look in her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, dripping onto the marble stone. Fear was in her eyes. Her whole body was shaking wildly.  
  
"Mint, what happened?"  
  
"It's back." she said in a monotone voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
I could feel her hand intertwine with mine. "The darkness. It's back."  
  
I put my arm around her and hugged her tightly. Her nails dug into my back. Afraid of the 'darkness' and afraid of wht I wanted to give her.  
  
"I want to help," I whispered in her ear.  
  
"You can't," she said plainly.  
  
I could feel her shaking even more. "I will."  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N-Well, that turned out different. But I like it. The whole story is going to have a dark, angst, type of mood. Really depresing.  
  
As for IceHawk's comment, really? I always thought that RodXMint made a good couple. Ho well. Anywho, I never said it was going to be RxM, hehehehe. Trust me. 


	4. ..Act.One..Part.Four..

I crawled like a dying maggot. My legs had stoped moving long ago, and my body yelled for comfort. The monsters had left me alone now, tired of getting hit with weak spells.  
  
Of all the things I was worried about, it was my hair. I may sound self centered, but if anyone found me and saw my, umm, thing, then I would be long gone. Using my left hand, I positioned my hair to cover the center of my forehead.  
  
Three years. I had been wandering for three years. Three years since I had sought out the [relic]. [relic]... Now that it was gone I had no meaning. There was no sign of the other Masters. I was probably the only one left. The only one of my kind...well. There was one other. He was different. He had a life. He had someone to care for.  
  
I could hear something coming. Probably another monster, I thought they had left me alone. But to my surprise I could hear human voices talking. My consciousness had slipped away hours ago, the outside world was left a blur.  
  
I could feel a person kneel down beside me, checking my pulse.  
  
"He's.....cold......thing...." was the only thing I could make out from the person.  
  
"......no.....help....." replied the other person, who was defiently a female.  
  
"Grab.....carry......mountain,"  
  
I would have revolted and attacked the people, but my limbs were weary of the strugle against the monsters. It was hard to tell if they were friends or enemies. The little speech I could procese from them made no sense.  
  
".....weird......think.....careful....."  
  
Now that I was in company of someone else than the monster, I gave up. No more use struggling to stay alive. I drifted off into a deep sleep, hoping that the newly found people were going to help me.  
  
***  
  
"Is she all right?" I asked, concern rising each second.  
  
Maya shrugged. "It's really hard to tell. Mint was never a fainter."  
  
She not tell me something. There has be something she's not telling.  
  
When I had first arrived there was something that Maya wasn't telling me. A lot of the doord in the palace were guarded more heavily than most of the doors. At first it was normal, prbably important rooms. But when I asked Maya she pretended she didn't know what I was talking about.  
  
"I know your not telling me something," I sneered.  
  
She looked over at me with the 'jus try me' look. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
She stood up and looked out the window. Rain splashed outside, thunder and lightning was sure to follow.  
  
"Your not ready." she replied.  
  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I hadn't been able to get her to say a word about the 'secret', despite the fact that I had been bugging her for over 3 hours.  
  
Three hours ago. Mint had collasped in my arms. Her eyes were black, colourless, when she looked at me. She was afraid. The big powerful Mint was afraid. I wanted to help her, but the only problem was I didn't know how. I didn't know what was wrong.  
  
Maya left the room and started yelling random orders to guards. She was just as confused as I was, or so I thought.  
  
I sat in a velvet chair. There was a pair of double wooden doors that led to the mini 'hospital' as Maya called it. The surprising thing was that they wouldn't let me in to see her. If she was just fainting then why was there such a mysterious air about it.  
  
Johnny Wolf barked at me. His big eyes were full of fear. Her never really liked being inside much. Finally he curled up beside me and fell into a sleep.  
  
I tried to relax and think happy thoughts. The only thing he could think about was Mint. Was it love? Or just sympathy?  
  
  
  
***  
  
AN=That was short. Sorry. I'll get more up.  
  
!!SEMI SPOILER BELOW!!  
  
There is going to be a, ummm, love SQUARE, thingy. I dunno what to call it. The only problem is that I don't know who Mint will end up with. The POV's are the main characters.Do you know who they are? 


	5. ..Act.One..Part.Five..

"Holy crap!"  
  
My head spun around as I looked at Maya who had just entered the room. Her face was a pale colour, and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. She ahd come out of Mint's room, the place where I wasn't aloud to go in.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Mint, ummm, she. Ummm. Well you see..kinda hard to explain. Well." she continued to babble like an idiot.  
  
"What is it?" I said, more force in my voice that before.  
  
"Well...." her voice trailed of.  
  
"Let me see her." and with that I got up and started to head into her room.  
  
"Wait! You can't!' but by the time I heard her it was to late.  
  
Horrible. That was it. Mint was sleeping on her bed. Her skin was a light colour, like milk. Cuts and bruises were all over her. When I had saw her a short 6 hours ago, there were no visible ones. But now they littered her face and arms.  
  
I hurried over to her and turned my head to look at Maya. Shame and guilt was all over her face.  
  
"We just found out a week ago." she said in a low voice. "We never thought much. Just a couple of bruises, right? I took her to the doctors, the best ones. They had no clue. Then we got a call from Rue. he and Clair found somethi...someone up in the mountains.  
  
"They found, one of the Masters. He was, badly injured. When they told me about the injuries he had, well. They were exactly the same as Mint. Exactly. They are going to bring him up here, so the doctors can hace a look at him."  
  
I looked at Maya. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"There was an old story my father used to tell me. That when two people have a near death experience at the SAME time, then there souls bond. Meaning if one gets hurt, so does the other. That is what we believe happened."  
  
I looked at Mint. The woman I thought I knew. The person I thought that was okay. The things that I had known seemed like lies.Everything.  
  
***  
  
I yawned as I pulled myself off the couch. The birds sung happily as the sun rose from the mountain tops. Claire was still sleeping peacfuly as I started to make breakfast.  
  
It was weird. Knowing that your verry own 'brother' was in another room. Knowing that he had experienced the pain that I had. He understood me, I think. Claire tried. But she ahd no feeling of being used. Being created for one purpose. The thought often came to mind, but I quickly thought of all the people that love me.  
  
Ther was Claire. She's like a sister. Wait. She is a sister. Ever since I used teh [reli] to bring her back to life, things seem to be nicer around her. Before there was the feeling that life wasn't complete, now the empty hole was almost filled. The negative and lonely attitude that I used to have was replaced by a happier me.  
  
I could hear one of the creaky doors open. A loud yawn disturbed the silence and Claire walked out. She grumbled something Icouldn't make out and sat on one of the wooden chairs.  
  
"Good morning," I said. Giving her a mug of coffee.  
  
"Grrr." she said, not fully awake.  
  
"How are you today?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess." she said, sipping the strong drink.  
  
I gave her a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes. She gladly took it and started to eat faster than a pig,  
  
"Most people tend to chew before they swallow." I said, sitting across from her.  
  
She just ignored me and continued to eat.  
  
"So we gonna se Mint today?" I asked.  
  
Looking up from her 'prey' she was able to swallow the food and respond. "Yeah. Gonna be weird."  
  
"Yeah..." I said.  
  
"You still like her." Claire teased.  
  
"I do not!" I yelled. I grabbed her plate and put it in the sink. "And even if I didm she doesn't like me."  
  
Claire looked at me with a soft expresion on her face. "You don't know that."  
  
"If she did then she would have contacted me." I said rather sharply.  
  
"Well, at least she's not married yet. You still have a chance."  
  
I rose from the table and walked over to the couch. "Yeah right. A freak like me having a chance with a Queen."  
  
"Princess," corrected Claire. "Not until she get's married."  
  
"Yeah I know but," I looked at the ceiling. How could I ever have a chance with Mint. The girl that had stolen my heart without knowing it. I felt so empty inside. Empty.  
  
"Fine then Mr.Pessimistic, be that way. With the attitude you have now you'll never get her."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?" i asked. "I can't just go up to her and say 'I love you'."  
  
Claire jumped up from her chair and squealed. "You DO like her."  
  
I looked at the floor and wondered. How could I tell her. What happens if she rejects me, or found someone else. The thoughts slowly wandered away as I remembered that I was going to see her today. Today.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Ummm. Poor Rue. *sniff* The perfect pancake....? sorry. Stupid infomercial. I still don't know who Mint should end up with. Rue? Rod? Or the mystery person.....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA........ohhh. pretty stars..... 


	6. ..Act.One..Part.Six..

I could feel eyes looking at me. One time I would have loved to be the center of attention, but not now. Here I was, the great Mint, in a bed like an old crippled granny. I felt ridiculous, stupid, humiliated. 

  
  


Despite the fact that I couldn't see anything, somehow I could hear what people were saying. Rod was beside me the whole time, whispering things that I couldn't hear. Things that I was afraid to hear...

  
  


Afraid...The word was so new to me. I wasn't aloud to be afraid of things. I was a Queen, err, Princess consuming world domination. People feared me, not the other way around. 

  
  


Yet I still found myself afraid. What was it? Rejection? Loneliness? There was an endless amount of possibilities. The world was so afraid, so much fear. I wanted to be that fear. 

  
  


***

She looked so tired. Her once proud face, was littered with a depressing expression. She led us into the palace and brought us to Mint's room. To my disappointment, Rod was sitting by her with his hand firmly gripping hers. For some reason jealous emotions wandered into my mind.

  
  


"Good that you're here," said Rod, standing up from his current position.

  
  


"Yeah...." I said, my mind wandered over to Mint.

  
  


"How is she?" asked Claire.

  
  


Maya spoke up. "Not very well. What about, ummm, him."

  
  


"Just as bad as Mint," said Claire.

  
  


"What are we going to do?" exclaimed Rod. "I'm tired of sitting here watching her slip away!"

  
  


Great. He really did love her. 

  
  


"Well," Maya said. "Let's look at the Master."

  
  


Claire nodded and headed out the door to the room we had dropped him off. Maya followed her, along with Rod. I looked at Mint. Mint. She would be better off without me anyways.

  
  


"WHAT!" 

  
  


I ran to the room and Maya was ranting about something.

  
  


"You didn't say it was HIM!" she exclaimed.

  
  


"Well," said a calm Claire. "What's so bad about him?"

  
  


"He's rude! Bad mouthed! Vulgar! Disrespecting! Mean!" her list could go on and on.

  
  


"It could be worse," said Claire.

  
  


"No it couldn't!" screamed Maya.

  
  


"Yes it could. He could be dead."

  
  


Maya froze. Rod looked at Claire with a shocked expression on his face. Good going Claire. Trust her to speak her mind.

  
  


"Now what?" she asked, forgetting that all eyes were on her.

  
  


"We, well, ummm." stammered Maya.

  
  


"You don't know?" asked Rod.

  
  


"Yeah..." she admitted.

  
  


"Oh just great." muttered Rod.

  
  


I thought....Idiots! There he was, lying there. Then there was Mint, lying there. They were hurt. What do you do to hurt people? Heal them!

  
  


"Heal.."

  
  


Everyone looked at me.

  
  


"We should heal them, right?"

  
  


Claire had a smile on her face, a big proud one. Maya looked like she had just lost some big contest. Rod had no expression on his face. 

  
  


"Well?" said Claire, she never like silence.

  
  


"Doctor!" yelled Maya.

  
  


Soon enough we were rushed out of the room and into a dinning room. All sorts of food were placed in gorgeous china bowls and plates. We all sat down and ate. Well, almost everyone. 

  
  


I had no need to eat. I wasn't hungry. Rod and Claire were talking about something I wasn't interested in, but there was something. Claire had that look on her face. The look she get's when she finds something she wants all to herself. Rod. It was hard to tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Bet ya didn't expect that! Well, this was hard to write. Considering that I was on a sugar high. (and I wrote one hell of a fan fic to) But here it is. this fic is guaranteed (i didn't spell that right, did I) to surprise you in every chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
